


Waking up with you

by AnyaBantik



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Алекс Дэнверс и Мэгги Сойер никогда не думали, что однажды все будет так, пока не встретили друг друга.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 3





	Waking up with you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waking up with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001688) by [tiffanytheweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo). 



> The permission to translate the work was asked on fanfiction.net back in 2018.
> 
> Работа была переведена в январе 2018 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

Алекс Дэнверс посвятила всю свою жизнь защите своей младшей сестры, удовлетворяя ожиданию своей матери быть идеальной. Пока она не встретила Мэгги Сойер.

Со времен старшей школы Алекс Дэнверс никогда не думала, что однажды она найдет любовь всей своей жизни, свою родственную душу. 

Пока не встретила эту девушку, Мэгги Сойер.

Мэгги Сойер провела всю свою жизнь в одиночестве, убедив себя в том, что в этом нет ничего страшного, что не завести с кем-либо отношения — это нормально.

Начиная с 14 лет Мэгги Сойер никогда не думала, что она снова сможет обрести дом, семью.

Пока не встретила эту девушку, Алекс Дэнверс.

Но вот сейчас Алекс наблюдает за тем, как Мэгги мирно спит, обняв ее, их ноги переплетены под одеялом. Лучи солнца светят сквозь занавески и запрыгивают на лицо Мэгги. Алекс думает, что она очень красивая. Алекс не может выбраться из постели, чтобы, как обычно, заняться утренней пробежкой. Не может заставить себя рискнуть разбудить свою любимую, оторваться от этого тепла, к которому все еще привыкает.

Просыпаясь, Мэгги медленно открывает глаза. Встретив теплый взгляд Алекс, она мягко улыбается. 

— Доброе утро, детка, — ее голос все еще сонный, но полный любви.

— Доброе утро, спящая красавица, — отвечает Алекс, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Мэгги в лоб.

— Ты разве не должна сейчас бегать? — редко случается так, чтобы Алекс оставалась в постели до этого времени.

— Не хотела оставлять тебя спящей в холодной и одинокой постели. 

— Ооо, как мило с твоей стороны, — дразнит Мэгги. 

— Просыпаться с тобой в постели? Это именно то, что я планирую делать в предстоящие дни. Вероятно, на протяжении долгого времени, — произносит Алекс, крепче сжимая Мэгги в объятиях. 

Мэгги ухмыляется, сверкая своими ямочками на щеках. Наклонившись к Алекс, Мэгги дарит девушке сладкий поцелуй, игнорируя тот факт, что они обе еще не чистили зубы.

— Я люблю тебя, Алекс Дэнверс. Так чертовски люблю тебя.

— И я люблю тебя, Мэгги Сойер, так же сильно, как и ты меня.


End file.
